Horror La cosa verde en la olla
by liluel azul
Summary: Saori Kido ha decidido aprender a cocinar. Horror de horrores. Teman por su destino caballeros de bronce, pues hay una cosa verde en la olla. En este fic salen Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki.


_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción e imaginación mis ratos frente al televisor. Por que Saint Seiya no es sólo un anime, es un estilo de vida. (jo esa frase no es mía pero me queda)**_

_**¡Que sus constelaciones guardianas los guíen y les den fuerza!**_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca! (jo esta frase si es mía)**_

**Horror, la cosa verde en la olla.**

En una hermosa mañana la diosa Atena amaneció con una idea fija (producto del tiempo libre). Va a aprender a cocinar.

Seiya sin animo de ofender le dijo -para que quieres aprender a cocinar si en la mansión tienes Chef profesional.- A lo que la diosa molesta por los pocos ánimos que le brindaba le contestó -los ricos pueden comer lo que cocina un chef pero los pobres comen lo que les dan.

Con esto comenzaron los días de terror pues los pobres caballeros fueron las victimas de los desazones de su diosa.

Un día tuvieron que ir de emergencia al hospital por que Saori se cortó pelando una papa.

Hyoga tenia que vivir en estado de alerta por si la cocina volvía a incendiarse. El personal de mantenimiento, no entendía como los microondas después de incendiarse se congelaban en esa casa.

Lo peor era cuando la joven lograba terminar un platillo, por que sus ojos se iluminaban y con toda dulzura les pedía que lo probaran.

Los caballeros, con todo el amor que le tienen, no podían negarse. Así que huían en estampida y la diosa furibunda los regañaba y olla en mano los perseguía por toda la casa.

Después de un breve tiempo de paz. Ocasionado por que Hyoga se intoxicó con el último platillo que intentó. Alguien descubrió una olla con una extraña pasta verde y de inmediato dio la alarma.

Como Saori no se encuentra los 5 caballeros se acercaron temerosos.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta Shiryu

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Le contesta Hyoga

-¡Se me olvido! –Exclama Seiya.- Ayer Saori-san compro una revista de cocina internacional.

Plaf. Ikki le propina un coscorrón. Y Seiya se lleva las manos al golpe. Ikki siempre es malo con él.

-¿¡Cómo se te olvido advertirnos de algo tan grave!

- Bien lo hecho, hecho esta.- Dice Shiryu.- Alguien debe ser el primero en probarlo.

-¿Cómo decidiremos esto?- Pregunta Shun

-Piedra, papel y tijeras.- Propone Ikki

-2 de 3.- Plantea Seiya

-Nada, quien pierde, pierde.- Aclara Ikki

-No 2 de 3.- Sigue insistiendo el Pegaso.- Verdad Hyoga ¿Hyoga? ¿Dónde está?

-No me cabe duda de que los cisnes vuelan muy rápido.- Dice Shiryu nada sorprendido de la huida del rubio.

-Nada, de esta no se salva. ¡Todos tras él!

Buscaron a Hyoga por toda la casa. Revisaron todos los rincones, pero el caballero se había ocultado muy bien. Sin embargo el Fénix como ave de caza encontró a su presa oculto en un árbol. Y dio una patada tan fuerte en el tronco que todo se cimbro y un joven de dorados cabellos cayó a sus pies.

Antes de poder huir Ikki lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo a la cocina.

-Por votación unánime tu lo vas a probar primero.

-Olvídenlo, la última vez yo fui el único que fue a dar al hospital por que resulte alérgico a los experimentos de Saori.

-Bueno, mejor un envenenado a cinco enfermos.

Como Hyoga se resiste, Ikki es ayudado por Seiya y Shiryu a atarlo a una silla. De pronto Hyoga vislumbra una esperanza de salvación cuando Shun entra en la cocina.

-¡Shun, ayúdame por favor!

Y Shun con toda su dulzura y comprensión, toma una cuchara llena de la cosa verde y dice.

- Hyoga-kun Di aaaaa

Las lagrimas corren por las mejillas del rubio, hasta Shun lo abandono.

-Abre esa boquita

Ikki le tapa la nariz, por fortuna para Hyoga sus continuos entrenamientos en el mar de Siberia le dieron un gran aguante.

-Esto es inútil.- Dice Seiya.

-Aaaaaaaa- Sigue Shun.

El peliverde viendo que Hyoga no va a abrir la boca, comienza a usar sus máximas técnicas. Habilidades verdaderamente terroríficas por que nadie es inmune a ellas.

Ikki al notar las negras intenciones de su hermano soltó la nariz del rubio.

Shun cierra sus ojos y se sonroja. Hyoga se paraliza, Shun se le viene con todo. Los brillantes ojos verdes se abren y lucen llorosos y suplicantes.

-Por favor Hyoga-kun

Seiya y Shiryu retroceden. Shun está usando todo su encantador poder sobre Hyoga y si el ruso no cede pronto; ellos van a probar esa cosa con tal de no seguir viendo los lindos ojos de Shun.

¿Quién lograría negarle algo? Con sus sonrojadas mejillas y las lagrimas haciendo aun más grandes sus ojos, los cuales brillan tanto que son dignos del manga de Candy Candy. Y es que Shun podría darle lecciones al gatito tierno de Sherk, pues es tan bueno posando, que todos los presentes juran que en estos momentos hay chispas a su alrededor y su faz esta enmarcada con florecitas igual que en un manga Shojo.

-Ese Shun es malvado.- Dice Seiya

-Y manipulador.- Agrega Shiryu.

-¡Qué poder tan terrible le dieron los dioses!- Dicen ambos esperando que Shun no los mire, por que no van a poder resistir mucho.

Shun con sus dedos convierte en un rizo uno de los mechones rubios de Hyoga.

-Anda sí

-¿Sabes que te odio?- Le dice Hyoga de repente.

-No, no me odias.

El ruso desvía la mirada. Shun sonrió, ya lo está doblegando.

-¿Y si te suplico de rodillas?

-Demonios- Dice el rubio resignado. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca; y Shun le da de comer.

Aquello sabe raro. Pero es comible. De hecho tiene un sabor salado pero cremoso.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntan todos

-Pues sabe bien.

-No te creo.- dice Ikki

Shun le da otra cucharada a Hyoga, quien ya no tuvo fuerzas para negarse y vuelve a probarlo, al ver que come, los demás se animaron a saborear aquello.

-Tiene razón, no sabe tan mal.- Dice Seiya.

-Es salado. – Agrega Shiryu.

-Sí, tal vez para acompañar la botana.- Plantea Ikki.

Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki, a probaditas se van acabando el contenido de la olla mientras discuten con que lo pueden acompañar.

Por su parte Shun aun sigue haciendo rizitos el cabello del rubio. Aunque ahora es para que Hyoga, quien continua atado, lo perdone por obligarlo a comer esa cosa. Pero el ruso se niega a otorgarle el perdón. Se resiste por que está más atento a si le salen ronchas o si se siente mal como la última vez.

Tan entretenidos están que no notan cuando Saori llega.

-¿A que juegan? – Pregunta al ver atado a Hyoga. -¿Y por que se comen mi mascarilla?

-¿Mascarilla? –Dicen todos asombrados.

-¿Quién de ustedes brutos me dijo que esto era comestible?- Les reclama el Fénix a sus amigos.

-¡Que bueno que tienen hambre por que anoche hice esto! –Dice la joven mientras saca algo del refrigerador.

Pero al voltear, sus caballeros no se encuentran puesto que han huido a toda velocidad. Salvo Hyoga, que por estar atado no pudo hacerlo.

Las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Hyoga. Nuevamente ha sido abandonado a su suerte.

…..

¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!

Espero que les guste este fic.

Y espero sus comentarios. Recuerden que son oxigeno para quien escribe.


End file.
